


Let Me In

by syriala



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, supportive tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Sam had been distant lately. Distant and busy and Tony worried about his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



Sam had been distant lately. Distant and busy and Tony worried about his boyfriend.

“Sam,” he said when he entered the living room and found him hunched over a stack of papers.

“Mrph,” Sam gave back and furiously scribbled something down. “Not now, Tony,” he then said and added another part to whatever he was writing.

“Okay then,” Tony mumbled and shrugged, but he eyed Sam for a few more seconds before he went to get something to eat.

He made sandwiches for himself, but he also made a few for Sam, since he didn’t know when he last ate.

When they were done, he silently placed them next to Sam who didn’t even seem to notice him.

Tony knew of course that Sam was busy getting yet another qualification as a counselor, but something else was bugging him on top and Tony just couldn’t figure out what it was. And Sam wasn’t really speaking to him.

So he made sure to be around, without being in the way, and whenever Sam looked around and saw him, Tony smiled at him.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked one evening while he rubbed his eyes and Tony smiled.

“Keeping watch,” Tony replied.

“Over what?” Sam asked and looked around.

“You,” Tony easily gave back and Sam frowned.

“I don’t need to be supervised.”

“No,” Tony agreed. “But you obviously need some comfort which you don’t ask for and caring for you with food and water is the only thing I can do right now.”

“I don’t need comfort,” Sam muttered and then crossed something out on his papers again. “I need this fucking stuff to get into my head. I need to learn this.”

“You need to take a break,” Tony gave back. “You won’t learn anything if you continue like this.”

“I don’t have the time!” Sam almost shouted at him.

“How long do you have until your test?” Tony asked, keeping calm, because he knew and understood how stressed out Sam was.

“One more week.”

“Then you can take a few hours for a nap,” Tony told him and walked over to Sam.

“I can’t, Tony.”

“Yes, you can. You won’t learn this now. Take a few hours and then you can continue re-energized. It will make it easier.”

Sam dropped his head on the table and groaned. “I don’t know if I can make it in time.”

“Of course you can, sweetheart. I’ll quiz you, and you take so easily to this. There’s something else that is bothering you and this,” he pointed at the sheets and books on the table, “is not helping.”

Sam sighed and then reached out for Tony.

“Okay. A nap. You’ll cuddle me.”

“Deal,” Tony immediately agreed and led Sam towards their bed.

Tony asked Jarvis to wake them up in three hours, which earned him a glare from Sam, but he wasn’t swayed. He would sleep _on_ Sam if he had to.

The week continued like this. Sam would spend hours and hours over his papers, only taking a break if Tony nagged him too much, but then he was always out like a light the moment his head touched the pillow.

Tony wished he could do more for Sam than just bring him food and water and the occasional sleep, but Sam didn’t allow anything more.

Two days before Sam’s deadline he hung his head when Tony brought him something to eat.

“You are doing enough, you know,” he said and listlessly pushed his food around.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Tony replied and rested his hand on Sam’s neck. “I feel like something is bothering you and I can’t help you without knowing what’s going on.”

“Thank you for not asking,” Sam whispered and kissed Tony’s hand when he slid it around to cup Sam’s face.

“I want to. I really want to. But it’s your thing. I just want you to know that I am here.”

“I know that,” Sam said and then tilted his head up to ask for a kiss, which Tony immediately gave him.

“It’ll be better when this is done,” Sam promised and Tony nodded, even though he was pretty sure it would only get better when Sam finally talked about whatever bothered him.

But now wasn’t the time to press him for an answer. If Sam didn’t talk to him after his exam, then he would ask for answers.

Tony gave it two more days after Sam got his new qualification before he pressed the matter.

“Sam, honey, please talk to me. I was willing to give you time, but you are worrying me. I thought it was because of this qualification but it’s not getting better and I need you to talk to me.”

“It’s nothing,” Sam said but Tony was so over believing his bullshit. “Okay, it’s a case at the VA. I can’t talk about it.”

“No, you could. You absolutely could. I know you are not allowed to say names or anything, but you could tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Don’t be angry with me,” Sam pleaded and Tony took a deep breath.

“I am not. I am worried, but I am not angry with you.”

“Okay.”

“Come to bed now?” Tony asked and Sam nodded.

When they were curled up around each other and Tony was already halfway asleep Sam’s voice suddenly pulled him up again.

“It’s this case,” he mumbled into Tony’s skin. “This woman. She survived three tours, but,” Sam swallowed before he continued. “Her husband did not. She watched him die.”

Tony’s eyes immediately fell on Sam’s nightstand, where a photo of Riley was placed.

“Oh, sweetheart. Why did they give this case to you?”

“They thought I could understand her better. Help her better.”

“No offense, but this is no help to you. I know you are great at your job, but maybe you should ask if you can give this case to someone else, sweetheart.”

“I can’t fail her like that. I can help her. I can understand her.”

“But who is going to help you, huh?” Tony gently asked and Sam curled closer towards him.

“You,” Sam whispered and Tony sighed.

“Honey, I wish I could, but I am no therapist. I am not even a counselor. Sure, I can give you all the support you need, and I absolutely will, but if you continue this case, you should think about seeing someone yourself.”

“I can’t drop her case,” Sam mumbled and Tony nodded.

“I know. I know you can’t. It’s why I said you should talk to someone. Professionally. Don’t go to someone as a friend. Ask for some counseling yourself. You did it before, you can do it again.”

“I am better now,” Sam protested.

“Yes, you are. But this case is hitting you hard. There is no shame in getting some help. You taught me that,” Tony gently told him and Sam chuckled.

“At least you learned something from me.”

“That I did. But now you have to take your own advice. I know why you can’t drop this case, but you also can’t do it on your own.”

“I’ll talk to Veronica tomorrow,” Sam softly said. “Maybe she can help me.”

“That’s good, sweetheart,” Tony said and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

“I love you,” Sam told him and wound his arms around Tony to pull him close.

“I love you,” Tony gave back and Sam sighed against his skin.

“What would I do without you?” Sam asked and Tony smiled into his hair.

“I think you got it the wrong way around. The question is what I would do without you.”

“Let’s settle on ‘what would we do without each other’,” Sam said and Tony nodded.

“I can get behind that,” he agreed and Sam kissed his collarbone.

There were no more words that night but they both felt more settled and reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150874610771/this-is-for-marvelingjules-because-she-is-having)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
